


Brett's Transfer

by hansluke



Series: Lacrosse and Yellow Eyes [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Isaac Comes Back, Liam misses his boyfriend, M/M, Slightly Long Distance Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 03:18:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2294810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hansluke/pseuds/hansluke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt on Tumblr: Brett transfers to Beacon Hills to be with his boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brett's Transfer

It all started last week when they were on the phone. Like every night, Liam called him as soon as he was done with his homework.

"I miss you," Liam said before he could even say hello.

Brett raised an eyebrow, flopping down on the bed, "Any particular reason why?"

"No...yeah...maybe, I guess," Liam mumbled, looking down at the carpet.

Brett put his phone on speaker so he could talk to him while he laid on his bed, "What's going on?"

Liam bit his lip, "Some guy came back from France...he's been all over Scott ever since."

"Babe, that might be Isaac Lahey," Brett said, thinking to the information he'd gotten on Scott's pack before, "When wolves are apart from their pack for a long time, they like to scent each other. Are you jealous?"

"I mean...not because I like Scott," Liam shook his head, "He's just..."

"He's your alpha and you're jealous of another beta," Brett said, "It's common, babe."

"He's...ugh. Stiles doesn't like him either," Liam pointed out.

"And Stiles is Scott's best friend," Brett smiled, "He must be jealous too."

"They look so happy and I never get to look like that with you because you're never here!" Liam blurted out.

Brett froze in shock, "Liam?"

"I'm sorry," Liam whispered, "I shouldn't have said that...it's stupid, I'm sorry."

"No, you're really messed up by this," Brett said, "What do you mean I'm never there? I come over after school at least three days a week and I always come over on weekends-"

"They're together seven days a week!" Liam blurted out, not able to stop now, "They're always together and going out and they even have the same classes! And they kiss and cuddle a-and it's not fair because I never get to do that with you."

Brett went silent and he took a deep breath, "Are you done?"

Liam sat there for a moment before hanging up and throwing his phone across his room.

Brett stared down at the phone in shock before putting it down and flopping down, "Damn it."

* * *

Liam crossed his arms as he sat at the lunch table in the cafeteria. 

Stiles was looking annoyed and sitting close to Malia and Kira, Lydia and Mason were texting on their phones, and Isaac was _in Scott's lap_ and they were kissing all over each other. 

"Where's an uptight teacher when you need one?" Liam muttered.

"Won't find any of those here, buddy," Stiles shrugged, "Sorry."

Liam groaned and put his head on he table. 

Suddenly, a pair of arms wrapped around his waist and he let out a startled scream, jumping away from the arms.

"Oh, that makes you come up for air?" Stiles snorted, looking at Scott and Isaac.

Liam whipped around and sat Brett standing there, "What-"

"Hi," Brett sat down and kissed him deeply.

"Dude," Scott snorted, "Too much PDA." 

"Are you fucking _kidding me_?!" Stiles groaned, glaring at Scott and Isaac.

"I'm hungry," Isaac commented, getting off of Scott's lap and started eating his lunch. 

Liam smiled against Brett's lips as he pulled away, "What are you doing here?" 

"Hey, read the shirt," Brett pointed at his hoodie that was from the student store that said _Beacon Hills High School_ , "I'm a student here now." 

"Really?" Liam whispered, "But what about all of your friends-" he started.

"Those friends aren't my boyfriend," Brett said, "I'll still see them...but I'd rather see you everyday."

"We don't need anymore couples here," Stiles groaned.

"They're cute," Malia said simply, "Brett understands things that you guys don't. You're supposed to mark your mate and make sure they smell like you so no one else will take them." 

"So basically you're both animals?" Lydia smirked. 

Malia growled under her breath and Stiles rubbed her arm. 

Brett nuzzled Liam's neck.

"Seriously, guys, you should stop doing that in public," Isaac said simply.

"Oh my God, you're such a..." Stiles started yelling at him.

Scott groaned as he put his head on the table, "Here we go again." 

Liam just smiled at Brett and kissed him again as Stiles and Isaac started another screaming match, both of them in their own little world.


End file.
